


Sick

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm doing this the first time, M/M, Please be nice, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri! On Ice! - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, bye, i love them, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Victor is sick and Yuuri takes care of him. Fluff.
hello guys.. um.. this basically is my first try o.o Victuuri just inspires me and I usually am more fond to drawing but I just thought I'd try this out.  Please have mercy with me since it's my first try. I hope you enjoy!Also not beta readed also excuse any mistakes





	

"Yuuuuuurii!!" the silver haired man whined. The younger man sighed softly "yes Victor?" Victor grabbed the raven haired and cuddled him. "cuddles" he murmed. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. What did he do to deserve such an adorable boyfriend?

A slight blush creeped across his cheek. Damn, sometimes he hated it how easy he blushed. Victors hand stroked through his hair. 

"You are so cute, Yuuri. You are blushing again. I love it when you blush" with that said he kissed the youngers cheek and Yuuri blushed even harder and he felt like as if he would pass out any moment. 

They were dating for almost one year now but everytime Victor touched him in some way he felt like he was in heaven.

He woke up from his thoughts when he heard Victor sneeze. "Should I make you an tea?" Yuuri asked softly. Victor shaked his head. 

"I just want to cuddle you" with that he schnuggled his head into the neck of the younger man and closed his eyes while he sighed happily. 

Yuuri asked himself, probably for the million time already what he did to deserve this wonderful man cuddled up against him. 

Someone averaged like him... Yuuri shaked his head. 

No. He won't let his aniexty win over him now. Usually, when he has an aniexty attack, Victor comforts him . 

But Victor was sick and almost full asleep so he didn't want to do this to him now. He heard a sneeze again and was startled

"Damn.." the silver haired man under him sighed. He put his hand on Victors forehead. "You have an fever" worry swung in the raven haird voice. 

"I'll be fine" Victor cuddled closer to him and didn't want to let go of Yuuri. 

"Victor.. I'll better get you Medicine" he acutally managed to get up. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he smiled at Victor who reached out his arms at him and pouted. Yuuri felt like his heart was just set on fire. But with Victor it was. Everday.

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short but it was just a drabble. I don't know if I'll write more in the future but let's see. 
> 
> I'm open for critic, so please tell me what I could make better ^.^


End file.
